Lunch
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: U.A — ¿De qué estás hablando?— devolvió la pregunta, tratando de irse por la tangente; Sakura sonrió irónica e intensificó su mirada fulminante, "este cree que soy tonta" pensó. — De la pelirroja a la que le abrochabas el corpiño color crema— acusó. — ¿Qué pelirroja?— Sasuke se incorporó en el asiento y entonces palideció al recordarlo, ¡Mierda! la pelirroja... /One-Shot.


**_Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, los ocupo para recrear mis tardes de ocio y hacer algo productivo por la vida xd_**

Inspirado en la canción "¿Con quién se queda el perro?- Jesse y Joe"

_Simplemente, ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Lunch.

— ¡De todas formas el sofá es mucho más cómodo!— gruñó él, mirando a la chica de hebras rosas, _su_ chica, atravesada sobre la cama de dos plazas en forma diagonal.

La joven mujer le devolvió una mirada de profundo desprecio mientras él, Uchiha Sasuke, se acercaba a la cama para sacar su cojín de un rudo tirón.

— Pues adivina, ¡Me encanta cuando tengo la cama para mí sola!— chilló ella, viendo desaparecer la cabellera pelinegra por el umbral de la puerta.

La cerró con ira.

Y es que las peleas entre ellos eran frecuentes; demasiado periódicas para el gusto de ella, incluso para el gusto de él.

Se tiró sobre el mullido sofá y cruzó los brazos en su nuca, siquiera se molestó en poner el almohadón; estaba cabreado, bastante cabreado.

Sakura lo volvía loco, en el buen sentido - en aquel que los incluía a él, ella y una cama- pero también en el malo, en donde ella lo sacaba de quicio con sus gritos, protestas y además, con sus celos.

_"Y esta vez, es definitivo _Uchiha_" _Le había recalcado y el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido con aquel tono ácido indicaba que, en serio, era definitivo.

Se sobó las cienes y se quitó la sudadera; se quedó con el pantalón con el que había salido a correr aquella lluviosa tarde y buscó a tientas el cojín que había arrancado con furia de la cama que compartía con la escandalosa Sakura.

Dejó reposar su antebrazo sobre los ojos y la otra mano quedó colgando por el lado bajo del sillón. Dormir allí era una mierda; No, pelear con Sakura era una mierda.

Sintió una tímida lamida en sus dedos y, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió; de aquella forma que a Sakura la dejaba en un estado de _Knock out_ durante varios minutos.

Suspiró y el pequeño cachorro del color de la madera fresca se subió en su regazo y se aovilló sobre su estómago.

Acarició con suavidad la cabeza del animal y entornó los ojos recordando la odisea que había sido conseguir ese pequeño cachorro que había enamorado a Sakura en la tienda de mascotas. Aveces se preguntaba si la chica de hebras rosas amaba más a ese cachorro que a él mismo. La chica había pegado la nariz al vidrio donde el pequeño perrito, que ahora dormía, esperaba a una familia que lo adoptase; y él, complaciente aún a costa de su orgullo, para el día en que cumplían dos años y un mes de noviazgo, llegó con el animal hasta su casa.

Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

Oyó el crujir de la puerta y finalmente...

— ¡Lunch!— llamó la voz de la chica con tono apremiante.

El cachorro cuyo nombre, extraño nombre en su opinión, se levantó, moviendo su mullida cola y saltó desde su regazo hasta el piso.

— ¡Ven aquí, Lunch!— insistió su chica desde la puerta de la habitación de la discordia. Aquella no era la primera vez en que él, el orgulloso, pedante y arrogante Uchiha Sasuke, debía coger el almohadón de su lado de la cama y terminar recostado en el sofá del living.

Paseó los ojos por el departamento que compartía con la chica, aquel que pagaban a medias con sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Él en una tienda de deportes, cosa que a Sakura le ponía los nervios de punta y varias veces le había recalcado que las chicas que llegaban hasta allí lo hacían sólo para admirarlo a él y a su trabajado y bien formado cuerpo; y ella atendiendo mesas en un café, cosa que a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, pero en fin, el querer independizarse requería esa clase de... sacrificios.

Suspiró por ¿cuarta, quinta, sexta vez? y contuvo un gruñido.

La puerta, que Sakura había cerrado después de que el cachorro entrara en la habitación, volvió a abrirse y por ella salió Lunch de los primeros moviendo su cola casi con violencia.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a la chica atravesar el umbral con un cuaderno en la mano y un lápiz en ristre sobre el papel. Entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué demonios haría ahora aquella loca y chillona mujer.

— Me quedo con la cama— dijo ella y alzó la vista inspeccionando el departamento; el pelinegro alzó una ceja y ella pasó de él con un elegante desprecio— tú quédate con el tostador y...— volvió a pasear la vista por la habitación que los rodeaba y torció una mueca de disgusto— y esos cd's— apuntó con la cabeza un conjunto de discos perfectamente alineados y ordenados por orden alfabético; el Uchiha era muy meticuloso en cuanto al orden y ella... todo lo contrario.

Sasuke volvió a levantar una perfecta y delineada ceja negra, ¿De verdad iba tan en serio?

— No me mires así, _Uchiha— _gruñó la del extravagante pelo rosa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y el perro?— preguntó él, con su voz de contralto que las volvía locas a todas, especialmente a las chicas que llegaban a la tienda de deportes.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y el paseo que hacía por los metros cuadrados del departamento anotando las cosas con que se quedaría cada uno, quedó completamente olvidado.

— ¿Lunch?— preguntó ella y el pequeño cachorro tras oír su nombre, llegó junto a ella moviendo la mullida cola café clara y ladró para llamar su atención. — Se queda conmigo, por su puesto— respondió ella y cogió a Lunch en sus brazos de modo protector.

El menor Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, aquella sonrisa que había terminado por enamorarla.

— ¿Ah, si? Ese perro es tan mío como tuyo._  
_

La chica tragó en seco y lo miró con aquellos ojos que, según ella era una "mirada asesina", pero para él no eran más que un chiste comparados con los suyos. Contuvo una sonrisa.

— Si quieres quédate el _picasso__— _murmuró ella, aferrando contra su pecho al pequeño animalito, lo miró desafiante y siguió con su camino evaluando qué cosas eran de su interés en ese departamento— que al cabo es una imitación— gruñó bajito para que Sasuke no la escuchara.

El pelinegro se acostó nuevamente en el sofá y pasó de ella, puso su antebrazo frente a sus ojos e intentó ignorar los pasos de la chica al rededor de su pequeño hogar buscando qué más se quedaría ella.

— Tendrás derecho a visitas, todos los domingos desde las tres hasta las seis de la tarde para que veas a Lunch— Oyó su voz y supuso que estaba en la cocina.

Entornó los ojos y suspiró, ¿de verdad? ¿Visitas programadas igual que en los divorcios? Esa chica definitivamente estaba loca.

— Basta, Sakura— le dijo con aquel tono demandante que aveces la enloquecía, en el buen sentido; pero esta vez, la enloquecía de aquella forma que debía inspirar aire y retenerlo en sus pulmones hasta contar diez.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— resopló ella ignorándolo y escribiendo con ahínco en su pequeño cuaderno— No tranzo la cama— murmuró, el pelinegro alzó una ceja y ella frunció los labios— ni tampoco a Lunch— añadió.

El chico, _su_ chico; asintió con la cabeza y esbozó su sonrisa alzada en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, ella se lo quedó viendo fijamente y se golpeó mentalmente recordándose lo molesta que estaba y que, después de lo que había visto en el jodido trabajo que él tenía, aquella ruptura era definitiva.

Sasuke la cogió por los hombros y rozó con sus dedos largos y blanquecinos la piel descubierta de sus hombros. La chica cerró los ojos, como dejándose llevar, pero entonces los abrió de golpe y lo miró con ira.

— No hagas eso— gruñó, porque una cosa estaba clara, Sasuke la desmoronaba incluso al suave tacto de sus dedos sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

— ¿Que no haga qué?— murmuró el pelinegro en un gruñido bajo y ronco, las piernas de la chica temblaron hasta parecer de gelatina y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, como deleitándose con el sonido de su voz.

Apretó los puños y se golpeó mentalmente- otra vez-, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al recuerdo de Sasuke con la chica de la tienda, "_¡Lo viste_- se gruñía-_ es un falso, embustero, arrogante, imbécil, sonso, fanfarrón, idiota, estúpido y jodido pelinegro mujeriego!" _

Abrió los ojos y se separó del chico como si en sus dedos hubieran llamas, ¿o tal vez sería mejor decir "como si en sus dedos hubieran cubitos congelados de hielo"? Porque en cierto modo, decir que las manos de Sasuke parecían quemarla, era, en cierto modo, recalcar que el Uchiha a pesar de ser "un falso, embustero, arrogante, imbécil, sonso, fanfarrón, idiota, estúpido y jodido pelinegro mujeriego" era un perfecto amante cuando de camas, sillones, y hasta pasillos de habitación, se trataba.

Se alejó un par de pasos y continuó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Entonces el genio de Uchiha Sasuke estalló a su vez y le devolvió una mirada aún más intensa que la que Sakura - con tan poca experticia en la materia- le brindaba.

— ¿Sabes qué?— murmuró, con la mandíbula tensa pero sin perder los estribos— has lo que quieras— le espetó girándose hacia el sillón nuevamente— Pero Lunch se quedará conmigo fin de semana por medio— añadió perdiéndose tras la puerta de la cocina.

La chica tragó saliva y trató con todas sus fuerzas no romper el pequeño cuaderno en el que apuntaba.

Caminó fuera de la cocina, olvidando completamente la tarea de apuntar lo que se quedaría ella y lo que le dejaría a él, y se interpuso entre él y la televisión, que el chico miraba hastiado.

— Explícame— le dijo con tono brusco, y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Sasuke alzó una ceja y la miró casi con burla— ¿acaso abrocharle el corpiño a una de tus clientas está en tu contrato?

El pelinegro titubeó un mili segundo, pero recompuso su rostro de "me importa un cojón el mundo" al instante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— devolvió la pregunta, tratando de irse por la tangente; Sakura sonrió irónica e intensificó su mirada fulminante, _"este cree que soy tonta" _pensó.

— De la pelirroja a la que le abrochabas el corpiño color crema— acusó poniendo los ojos en blanco, y sintió una fuerte contracción en su pecho, decirlo dolía incluso tanto como haberlo visto.

— ¿Qué pelirroja?— Sasuke se incorporó en el asiento y entonces palideció al recordarlo, ¡Mierda! la pelirroja...

— Entonces lo reconoces— añadió Sakura, interpretando su mutismo— ahora la tienda de deportes se ha convertido en una tienda de lencería fina y tú tienes la obligación de ayudar a las clientas a probarse esas ajustadas ropas de encaje, ¿no?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la miró fijo por unos segundos.

Esta vez no habían sido celos irracionales, esta vez ella tenía razón, esta vez... esta vez sí era definitivo.

Sakura sonrió triunfal, pero la tristeza era evidente en sus ojos; aquella mirada brillante, que él conocía tan bien.

Un tímido ladrido rompió el ambiente y Sakura, con un seco suspiro, se inclinó para coger a Lunch entre sus brazos y volvió a encerrarse en la habitación. Tenía razón, ella siempre tenía razón.

* * *

La maleta junto a la puerta parecía abarcar toda su atención, afuera llovía - para variar- y los golpeteos de las gotitas contra el cristal lo distraían a momentos, pero no tanto como esa jodida maleta junto a la puerta.

—¿Tienes todo?— preguntó una voz masculina y eso a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre en las venas— Bien, nos vamos entonces, nena— añadió el tipo y sus puños vibraron frenéticamente.

¡¿Quién mierda era ese hijo de puta que pedía a gritos una paliza de cortesía?! Inspiró con rudeza y avanzó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que había compartido con Sakura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— gruñó y miró a ambos con una ceja alzada; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y aguardó, simulando calma.

— Es obvio, ¿no te parece? Me voy— respondió la chica y la mirada dulce que le dedicaba al otro personaje en la habitación se volvió dura y fría al posarse en él.

— Pensaba que Ino vendría por ti— dijo, intentando parecer desinteresado e inspeccionó el cuarto vacío, hablaba en serio cuando decía que se quedaría con la cama.

Frunció el cejo y allí apoyado en la esquina de la pared estaba el picasso que ella le había "dejado". Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te molesta apurar un poco el trámite?— prosiguió paseándose por la habitación, ignorando al chico pelirrojo que la acompañaba— tengo _cosas_ que hacer aquí— remarcó la palabra y sonrió ladinamente, dándole a entender qué tipo de cosas tenía pensadas hacer.

La chica ahogó un insulto y le sonrió con ironía.

— Tranquilo, ya casi acabo— le dedicó un desprecio y un muy bien enseñado dedo corazón.

Sasuke encogió los hombros y salió de la habitación, con el paso tranquilo y despreocupado que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro hervía de deseos de plantarle el puño cerrado en la cara a ese pelirrojo que había llamado "nena" a Sakura.

Se tiró en el sillón y Lunch llegó a su lado meneando su cola, ladró para llamar su atención y, como siempre, pegó un brinco para recostarse en su pecho. Le acarició el lomo y puso los ojos en blanco, estúpida Sakura, estúpido pelirrojo, estúpida pelirroja.

Paseó los ojos por la estancia casi vacía, al menos había sido considerada dejándole el televisor y el sofá. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos; aunque él tenía la culpa - abrocharle el sujetador a una chica no era precisamente parte de su trabajo- no lo había hecho con ... malas intenciones, ¡Demonios! Sakura era la única que lo hacía sentir esa cosa tan molesta y estúpida llamada "cariño", maldición, sólo era un estúpido sujetador.

Oyó un portazo y alzó la cabeza, Lunch se bajó de su regazo y meneando la mullida cola llegó hasta Sakura, quien cogió la maleta con una mano y con la otro alzó a Lunch.

— Bien, me voy— anunció la chica junto a la puerta mirándolo y la comisura de su labio tembló levemente, Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

— Me parece bien— le espetó apoyando la cabeza en el sofá nuevamente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro ronco y negó con la cabeza.

— Te espero afuera— informó la voz del chico que la acompañaba y abandonó la estancia, entonces Sasuke alzó la vista otra vez, inspeccionándola.

— Lamento que no haya funcionado— le dijo con la voz quebrada y carraspeó para disimular su desliz, tratando de recomponer su postura indiferente, se quitó un mechón de cabello rosa y lo puso tras la oreja.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla intensamente y la chica se sintió desnuda ante su ojos, como siempre, el efecto no cambiaba.

— Y ya que hemos repartido todo— comenzó nuevamente con una voz un tanto más segura y se aclaró nuevamente la garganta— Dime— dijo con tono demandante— quién se queda con los restos de este amor...

Las palabras flotaron en el aire y crearon una tensa atmósfera, el pelinegro se descolocó una fracción de segundos y ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor y los ojos brillantes lo miró fijo.

El pequeño Lunch soltó un lastimero ladrido clavando sus ojitos canela primero en Sasuke y luego en su _pelirrosa_ dueña. Sakura lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho, aveces se atrevía a pensar que ese pequeño animalito entendía todo lo que sucedía, casi tanto como un humano.

— Adiós, Sasuke— susurró ante el mutismo de su reciente ex novio y salió de la estancia, dejando a Sasuke solo, desparramado en el sofá y un extraño, jodido y molesto vacío en el pecho.

* * *

_¿Y? ¡¿Y?! ¿Qué les pareció? no sé, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xd, aunque... bueno como verán el final es... triste u.ú, no soy de escribir finales tristes- a decir verdad, ¡odio! los finales tristes- aunque tampoco me gustan los típicos finales clichés en plan de _"Yo te amo" "Aww, yo también te amo, casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos y..." etc, etc, etc. _La vida no me ha dado esos finales Snif* así que buaaaaano..._

_Mi intención no era dejarlo hasta ahí xd, de hecho... esto, se supone, tiene continuación, ¡Sí! lo que primero sería un **One-shot**, ahora será un Facking_ **_Two-shot_ **_Así que... ¿Qué les digo? Espero que me hagan saber sus hermosas opiniones mediante el fácil y rápido cuadrito de aquí abajo con un sexy y sensual botón azul. _

_En fin, todo depende ! si esto no tiene buena recepción pues... ¿qué haré subiendo la segunda parte? xd Así que, espero con ansias! Les dejo un cálido y apretado abrazo, ¡Nos leemos pronto! y..._

_Bye, bye!_

**Atte: EllinovFoster!**


End file.
